


Fifth time's a charm

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Based on my own experience, High School AU, M/M, Ohm is mentioned once, Rarepair, and Nogla's slurs, as Brian's teacher lol, warning for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: First time they met, a bitter rivalry was born.Second time was no different, but they earned respect from each other.Third time they dropped the competitiveness and overcame their past.Fourth time, a budding friendship formed between them.Fifth time, it all changed.





	Fifth time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> 98% of this is based on one day from 6 years ago, other 2% is my wild imagination, so keep that in mind as you read. Hope you enjoy ~

First time they met, a bitter rivalry was born.

Second time was no different, but they earned respect from each other.

Third time they dropped the competitiveness and overcame their past.

Fourth time, a budding friendship formed between them.

Fifth time, it all changed.

 

~♦~

 

 

Brian was in last year in high school, with good prospect of getting into a decent college. His outstanding grades got him noticed by teachers, especially the chemistry teacher liked him, so for the fifth year in a row, he made it into the nationwide chemistry competition.

This time around, he was looking forward to it. He’ll get to meet David, his rival and friend in one. It was the night before the competition and instead of catching sleep (because they’ll both be travelling to the place where the competition will be held) they’re up chatting on twitter. David said he’s fixing himself some hot chocolate, so the other boy used the opportunity to stretch his stiff legs. He’s been sitting behind his desk, just talking with his supposed rival for hours, both boys ended up losing track of time.

A new message popped up.

_I should go, we have a long day tomorrow, hope you make it there in one piece :)_

Yep, they really should go to bed. He typed in quickly a short (and cheeky message) before he went off twitter.

_Get ready to get your ass fucked, I’m planning on winning this year. See ya tomorrow, ya bitch ;)_

 

 

 

 

~♦~

 

The next morning was already off to a ‘good’ start, Brian woke up with a bad case of bed hair and the lack of sleep was making him yawn. “Oh fuck this stupid competition, why do I have to go, I wanna stay in beeeeeeed.” He whined, looking at his tired mirror image in the bathroom.

 

Grumpily, he brushed his teeth and headed to the empty kitchen, to fix himself some goddamn coffee and a toast or something light on the stomach. The last thing he wanted was to puke on someone unfortunate to sit down next to him because he’s got train nausea.

He was going to the train station, then from there he’s buying a train ticket. Brian suppressed a yawn, frowning at the clock on the wall. Fucking 5 am in the morning and he’s up. Brian took a few swigs of his bitter coffee, nibbling on the toast.

What the hell was that weird feeling in his gut? Is he getting nauseous? Nah, he’s probably overthinking. Maybe this feeling is excitement.

At 5.45 am he got dressed quickly and double checked if he got everything. Lab coat? Check. His student ID? Check. Phone? Check. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Snacks & bottle of soda? Check. Alright, looks like he’s good to go.

Brian took a deep breath and left his house in haste.

 

~♦~

 

He nearly missed his train, which was only the first string of unfortunate events that laid in wait for him. The train guide mistook him for a grown, working man and he almost had to pay the full prize, instead of the student discount.

Sure, his fellow compartment occupants had a good snicker out of it, but Brian was raging silently while explaining to the guide that he’s dressed so fancifully because he’s headed for a nationwide competition, hence the suit.

The annoyed young man sat back after the guide left, he thought he should relax while he can. Reaching into his fancy bag (as his mom called it), he realized with slight terror that he forgot to pack his headphones.

He groaned and sighed, gazing out the window as the scenery was changing. “This day is getting better and better...,” he muttered under his breath.

 

~♦~

 

He’s been in this city before, but why was it so hard to hitch a bus ride around here!? Brian’s train was fashionably late and he’s supposed to be at the competition at 9 am. Currently, it was 8.49 and he was sweating in his thick winter jacket, waiting at the bus station. In the distance, he saw a bright yellow bus arriving, on it were drawn... bananas? Never mind, all he was interested in was the destination.

Once it came closer, he read the sign. Thank fuck, his stop was included. The bus stopped and he hopped on, plunging the small ticket into a beeping machine.

It was so full he felt like a sardine, getting squished in a tiny can. God, let this awful ride be swift, he’s already late as it is.

A few minutes of getting squished, he checked his phone again, since he couldn’t read the timer on the bus wall due to the crowd.

8.56

_OH SHIT. Can one get disqualified for arriving late?_

 

Brian put it away, getting ready for the sprint of his life. After gruelling 15 stops, the yellow bus finally halted at his stop. He got off and raced the wind, running despite the ice covering the snowy path.

Huffing, he run for what felt like eternity, but it was only 6 minutes, Brian saw the large building that was hosting this year’s competition. He stopped before the front entrance to catch his breath, peeking through the glass heavy door.

 

There were still people in the lobby, waiting for ...latecomers?

Brian pushed the door aside and shuffled inside hurriedly to the huge table, where a guy and a girl looking around his age were waiting.

“Oh, hey, you’re in group D, right?” The girl spoke up and Brian nodded. She smiled, giving him the pen as he wrote down his name on the participants page and signed. The guy gave him a sheet of paper with a number (the order of when he’s coming in for the individual tests with the judges) and he took it without taking a proper look at it. “Thank you!” He exclaimed and dashed up the stairs, to the second floor.

He wasn’t expecting to headbutt someone on accident, though. The other person groaned as they collided with the unforgiving cold floor and Brian panicked.

Fucking hell, give him a break, he’s there less than three minutes and he already fucks up.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay!?” Distraught, he offered a hand to the downed person. His jaw dropped upon noticing who he knocked out. It was David.

...He wished he could crawl in a hole somewhere and disappear.

“Mate, I just got one thing to say.” David grinned, obviously not minding the headbutt. “Glad ya made it, you fock. Took your sweet time.”

 

Now it was Brian’s turn to smirk, the initial embarrassment faded. “Yeah, what can I say. I like to arrive late.”

David heartily patted his back. “Well, ya might want to show your face to the judges before they mark you off as absent.”

“Oh shit, you’re right!” He dashed to the end of a really long hallway, when he came upon the chairs lining the last door. In them were sat their opponents, only two chairs were empty. His and David’s, most likely.

He ignored the other competitors and knocked on the door. A gentle ‘come in’ was uttered and so he peeked in. A woman in flashy orange blouse smiled brightly. “Oh hello, you must be the last competitor, Brian Hanby, right?”

Brian nodded curtly, watching how the women wrote down something. “Alright, since everyone is now present, we shall start shortly, in ten minutes. Please tell that to other competitors.”

“Alright.” He retorted, backing out of the door, his heartbeat was slowly returning to normal. If he was marked absent, his teacher would most likely kill him.

 

Meanwhile, David sat down on one of the two vacant chairs, his legs casually kicking at the floor. He mischievously winked at him, patting the empty chair next to him. Brian rolled eyes and sat down, turning to address all competitors. “We’re starting shortly, in ten minutes or so.”

 

Confirming ‘okays’ were said and Brian took down his jacket before he overheated. It was so warm in this building, almost unbearable. He put on his lab coat, since the first thing they’ll do is go to chem laboratory. This wasn’t his first rodeo after all, he knew how it went down. 

David chuckled, putting on his own white lab coat, watching Brian intently. His lips pursed. “Ya look good in it.”

 

Was that a genuine compliment? What’s this hotness creeping on his face? Brian nervously chuckled, hoping no one noticed his reddening cheeks. “Aw, thanks man. I feel honored to have your approval.”

“Just stating the truth, dude.” His friend(?) replied and then he went quiet.

Thinking he should be focusing now on the competition, Brian focused at his hands and breathing, going over various formulas in his mind.

 

A few silent minutes later, they were all called in. Brian walked with legs heavy as lead in front of a girl with glasses and tanned skin.

It’ll be fine. He’ll do fine.

 

 

~♦~

 

 

 

They came out and neither Brian or David didn’t look so good. Both have fucked up spectacularly on the last stretch, when they added a certain chemical that literally blew up in their faces.

Only miracle could save them from not ending up in the last places.  His friend ruffled up his hair, grinning. “Oh come on, why the long face, we both won once. Let’s just give it our best.”

This little nudge was all he needed to calm down. It’s not the end of the world if he loses, David is right. They each had a win (3rd and 4th year) and as such, he knew that sometimes these competitions were rigged. This year was definitely rigged. The final brew blew up on all nine competitors, except one extremely posh and snobby guy.

Brian took a moment to sit down and massage his temples to ease the headache he was getting. A bell rang, announcing break.

Then a judge’s voice announced through the speakers: “We’ll be taking a break. Get some proteins down at the registration desk, there’s prepared food for all competitors. See you all in an hour.”

 

 

David shrugged. “You heard it, let’s go.” 

“I could do with some food.” As if on cue, his stomach growled.

The duo disregarded other participants and skipped past them, down the stairs to the lobby, where they were each handed something resembling a Subway baguette and a package of milk.

...This year they really cut the budget, huh?

Nevertheless, the two boys found a small table at the lobby which also served as meeting place/cafeteria. Sitting opposite of each other, they wrappings were thrown into the nearest trash bin.

David eyed his juice, then Brian’s. “Do you want to trade? I want the cocoa flavor. Not really fond of vanilla, at least not today.”

 

“Sure, why not. Here.” Brian handed him his milk, as their hands touched in that brief exchange, he felt something new he never experienced before.

He withdrew his hands as if he got burned, averting his gaze from the undeniably staring boy across him. He put the straw in and sucked. David’s stare lingered for a few more moments before he began eating.

When he was sure the other boy wasn’t looking, he risked a sneaky glimpse at him. His eyes unnaturally fixed on David’s lips...

_What the fuck is wrong with him!?_

 

He dug into his food like any starving person would, a strange thought nested in the midst of his mind.

 

_I’m so fucked._

 

~♦~

 

The excruciating hour passed. David tried to break the tension between them, but Brian’s mind was elsewhere. Because he didn’t want to think about his friend like that. They were only friends, he’s blaming the adrenaline rush from the competition for these unwanted... feelings.

 

All ten participants have been called back to wait for their individual written test (along with some oral explanation afterwards, since there tests were really short) and Brian finally took the time to see his number. He fished out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. On it was plastered a large 5.

So he’s going in as fifth...

David peered in his, getting close up to his face. “Aha, you’re going in after me. I got the lucky four.”

 

“Please, fifth time’s a charm.”

 

“Shut up you two! I’m trying to concentrate!” They were rudely shut up by a guy sitting next to David, who scoffed. “No, ya shut up. This is a free country, I can talk whenever I want.”

The guy in question gave them both a dirty look before the lady called up the third participant (which was him) in and he puffed up like a goddamn peacock and marched up to the door.

No one went out, all competitors stayed inside until the results were in.

 

Meaning David will listen to him blabber. His hands got sweaty at the mere thought.

It’ll be fine. He repeated it like a mantra over and over and he almost didn’t notice when the boy next to him stood up and went in. “ _G-goo_ d luck!” He called out, his voice cracked (god, this is embarrassing!), but David only confidently grinned and walked into the room, shutting the door promptly.

 

Left with his own thoughts, Brian reminisced about the first time they met. Even back then, something was happening between them, but he didn’t want to see it for what it was. He chalked it up to his ignorance as rivalry and lastly two years ago, they buried the war hatchet and became pals.

 

...There’s no way David feels the same. And even if he did, they are going to different uni’s... meeting up would be impossible.

 

An indescribable heaviness weighed down on him. He shook head. He should be focusing now, not getting distracted.

Fifteen minutes later, number five was called in. Brian rose up on his feet and did his best to not stumble and fall over his own feet. His hand was on the door handle as he took a much needed deep breath and went in.

 

~♦~

 

This competition was utter shite and waste of time, Brian knew this year was rigged, but this was ridiculous. He got questions he never learned about and he was pretty sure those were university tier topics. In other words, he blew the written exam and he got roasted by the judges in oral part. It was a disaster.

 

After the judges were done ruining self – esteem, he was instructed to sit in the back as another participant was called in. He took a seat as far away from David as possible, where he just sat, blankly staring forward above everyone’s heads.

 

He spaced out, the words and scribbling on paper was like white noise to him. Brian was just done with today, nothing went okay. Did he want so much just be allowed to leave and never look back at this day...

 

A semi loud bang resonated on the wooden school desk he sat behind and he looked up, still zoned out. David sat down next to him and drummed with his fingers on the wooden surface. When he got Brian’s full attention, he gestured towards the judges who were all standing up, looking all ceremonial.

 

 

“Thanks for waiting everyone. We’ve consulted between ourselves and we’re ready to announce this year’s 58th annual nationwide top three. So, without further ado: Third place goes to Richard Blakes.” The pompous guy who told them to shut up triumphantly walked up to the judges and shook hands with them, getting his prize. 

He squeezed the edge of his seat, knowing well he won’t be in the top three; he got chewed out.

“Second place goes to Leah Winter.” The tanned girl with glasses stood up and joined the pompous bitch boi at the front.

The middle aged judge guy coughed unnecessarily, becoming the center of attention, stealing the moment of glory from the girl who slightly frowned. “Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for... the prestigious first place, along with a money check with value of 1000€ goes toooooooo.....,” he made a dramatic pause. “....Mitchell Sentan!”

Even more pompous fuckboi from the front stood up and approached, smiling from ear to ear. Brian just wanted to smack him across the face. That guy didn’t win anything, he bought his win. Dirty fucking cheating bastard. He snorted so loudly he was sure everyone heard him, but at that moment he didn’t give a fuck.

Gritting his teeth, Brian was amongst the first people to leave, not even curious about his placement. He grabbed his jacket and bag and left without even saying goodbye to the judges. Why should he?

Screw good manners.

 

He was so angry that when he was putting on his coat, he almost hit David in the face with his balled up fist. “Crap, I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?”

 

David sheepishly nodded, putting on his own green long jacket. “Yea. You must be seriously pissed off. I’m angry, too of course. This year was hardly fair. That botch bought his way to victory. I wager he knew all the answers beforehand. What a lousy fucker.”

 

They exited the lobby, onto the crispy cold weather. “I hear you, this day was such a waste of my time.” Brian muttered, walking a few paces forward, looking at his feet.

“That’s not really true. We met up.”

 

... Brian stayed silent, the weird feeling in his gut intensified. “Yeah, at least that. But this is the last year...” He checked his phone and he became alarmed. Five missed calls, all from his teacher. Oh shit, Mr. Wrecker won’t be happy that he didn’t win. He had like ten minutes to go to the nearest bus stop that should take him back to train station.

... Time to cut this last reunion short. David doesn’t feel the same, there’s no point to clinging into false hope...

He turned to face him and flashed a smile. “My bus is leaving soon, I should go... bye David.” He said solemnly, turning on heel, making the decisive steps away from the boy.

 

Brian didn’t go very far. David crossed the few meters that separated them, grabbing hold of his hand. Perplexed,  he stopped and turned around. That’s when chapped, but soft lips were upon his.

 

He went completely limp, dumbstruck in that moment. Upon parting, a fog of hot air settled around them. Brian was still in awe, his brain was processing what the fuck happened. “You... but.. it... why...”

David coyly smiled. “Weeell, I just had this urge to kiss you. I thought the mutual attraction was apparent to both. I just knew I had to do this before I never saw you again. I have a thing for you, Brian.”

 

Astounded, he stared blankly at the boy who slanted and planted another kiss, this time on his cheek. “You were supposed to say ‘I love ya too’ Brian.”

 

_What, love!? David loves him._

He finally regained his ability to speak. “Um. Thank you.”

He mentally smacked himself. Who thanks someone after confessing. Oh my fucking god.

 

David chuckled, pulling him closer. “I’ll translate this to ‘Love ya bae’ for ya. Now, you’re officially mine, so how about I give ya a ride to train station. I borrowed my dad’s car today. We can have our first date on weekend.”

 

Damn, this is happening too fast for him to process, but he can’t deny he’s happy. “Alright, sounds good.”

A bit chilly, but so damn happy like he hasn’t felt in a while, he walked side by side with David, who slipped his hand in his.

 

 

Brian couldn’t hold back that grin even if he wanted to. At least something good came out of today.

 

 

~The End~


End file.
